Every time, Everywhere
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: Curry really loves Heyes no matter where, no matter when. [Warnings: explicit sexual content, Curry/Heyes, Alternate Universe]


**Author's note:** Thanks to Avoca for proofreading the story.

 **Every time, Everywhere**

The leader of the Devil's Hole Gang sprawled on the bed of the leader's cabin and watched as Kid Curry undressed. The blond took his time, giving his partner the chance to enjoy the view, as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly before he stripped it off suggestively.

Dark-brown eyes sparkled in anticipation, wandering appreciatively over the gradually revealed muscular body.

"Wheat tried it again today?" their owner asked Curry.

"Yeah, but he'll heal up," the blond outlaw confirmed.

"He can't stand it, that he lost his importance since Big Jim went to jail. He wants to be the one in charge. But he hasn't got the brains for the job."

"Nobody but you has. But he sure wants to be the man at your side."

"There sure will be no other man, but you!" the dark-haired outlaw declared.

"I'll take care of it," the Kid promised and dropped his shirt.

"As if it was necessary," his partner sighed. "You're said to be the fastest gun in the West, but you sure know when you have to take your time – mostly, that is," the low voice purred. "But I want you! Now! You shouldn't let me wait too long or I'll start without you."

The Kid replied with a throaty laugh. "That's really something you'd have to show me first."

"You want me to show you...?" his partner answered, long hair cascading on the pillow and eyes sparkling with mischief.

Dark hair and light flesh lolled between the ruffled sheets. Slender hands slipped down the chest and along the side of the body, long legs angled and spread slowly, giving the hands room to slip between them.

Kid Curry's mouth became dry and his breathing quickened.

"Go on," he whispered hoarsely, while he worked on his pants.

Hypnotized he watched the arousing movements of the nimble fingers, stroking and caressing the tender skin. He didn't need this show of wantonness to arouse his interest! He was already hard as granite, and couldn't wait any longer to take his partner. But hell, watching Heyes's beautiful hands drove him almost over the edge. A low moan escaped his lips.

"Won't you join me...?" the seductive voice called to him with a hint of passion in its tune, leaving him unable to resist for even another heartbeat.

He flung himself on the bed grabbed the slim wrists and pushed them up over Heyes's head, fixed them with his gun hand while he kissed his partner fiercely. His weight pinned the sinewy body down, his knees spread the legs even more and with a long hard stroke he sank into the delicious heat awaiting him.

Heyes uttered a cry of lust but the Kid drank it in, muted the sound with his mouth, pushing his tongue as deep in the mouth as his best part was sheathed in his partner.

Letting go of the hands the Kid started to caress the quivering flesh underneath him. His lips wandered over the sensitive skin, found a nipple and tented it at great length, supported by slow movements of his hips. Low groans told him how well his treatment was appreciated, so he intensified his attempts, nibbled at it and sucked hard in the end.

The trembling body arched up, called for more and the Kid was all too willing to give what was called for.

The game they played was fiery and passionate, bringing them both to the peak more than once and leaving them exhausted and sated between damp sheets.

They cuddled up in each other's arms and gave their heated bodies time to calm down again.

"Some say that there are many worlds not just this one," Heyes said out of the blue, playing with Curry's curly hair.

"Who cares?" the Kid murmured about to sink into well-earned slumber.

"Maybe there's a world, where we don't even know each other."

"Heyes's, we were made as a pair. There's no world without you for me. We are connected, our bodies and our souls. Every time, everywhere."

"But Kid, think of all the possibilities. Maybe I'm older there, maybe I'm a man..."

"Who cares," he told her once again before he shut her up with a long lingering kiss.


End file.
